


My fifth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [5]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi llega al set de filmación del dorama de Ryo, a quien va a tener que pagarle el favor de la noche anterior.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 05: Sexo oral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fifth day with you

Tadayoshi había quedado en irlo a ver cuando tuviera un receso en la grabación de su nuevo _drama_. Estaba claramente impaciente, vestido con el _kimono_ y el _hakama_ que su personaje le pedía, pero sin el peinado especialmente preparado para él, con la imitación de un _chonmage_ armado sobre una cubierta color piel.

En el último mensaje de texto que le había mandado, le advirtió que el tráfico era imposible de atravesar e iba a atrasarse un poco. Eso encendió su mal humor… entre otras cosas.

Aburrido, se había puesto a ver algunos videos que tenía en su teléfono celular y había buscado algunos otros en Internet, llegando a la conclusión que la voz de su amante era sumamente excitante, aún cuando estaba rodeada de la de sus otros compañeros, no importaba qué tono usara para cantar. Apenas lo vio a lo lejos, saludando al personal que le resultaba familiar, se levantó de la cómoda silla donde estaba levantado y lo fulminó con la vista.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, al verlo tan serio.

— Sígueme — Le respondió Ryo, en forma cortante, mientras lo arrastraba por entre los tráileres.

— Ryo-chan, espe… ¿Qué sucede?

Aunque Tadayoshi le preguntara de mil y un formas diferentes qué le estaba sucediendo, el aludido parecía no estar oyéndolo, o no querer responderle. Cuando Ryo pensó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la gente, y lo más tranquilos posibles, lo acorraló contra un tráiler y lo besó apasionadamente. Tadayoshi, que no estaba ni remotamente preparado para aquel suceso, dejó caer el bolso que estaba cargando sobre uno de sus hombros y rodeó el cuello del mayor, sintiendo su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas sobre sus labios cada vez que se separaban para recuperar el aliento.

— Espero que te hagas responsable por tus acciones.

— ¿Qué? — Jadeó Tadayoshi.

Ryo agarró la mano derecha del menor para posarla sobre su erección que, aún sobre la tela del _hakama_ , era notoria al tacto.

— Esto es por tu culpa.

— ¿Yo qué tengo que ver? — Preguntó el rubio, sonriéndole.

— Estuve viendo videos y escuchando canciones y… Pasó esto — Soltó Ryo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

— Eres increíble… Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas — Reflexionó Tadayoshi, abriendo un poco el kimono de su compañero para poder acariciar y besar su cuello y parte de su torso mientras sentía sus manos acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

— Ah… Okura…

— Tengo que devolverte el favor que me hiciste anoche — Le susurró el rubio al oído, sintiendo que una fuerza mayor que su propia voluntad lo poseía por completo. Con destreza, bajo el _hakama_ de Ryo hasta la altura de sus rodillas y acarició sus muslos con insistencia, mientras sus labios besaban las piernas del morocho.

— ¿Qué… vas a hacer…? — Le preguntó, aún sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué estaba a punto de acontecer al ver a Tadayoshi de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? — Le preguntó, mirándolo mientras bajaba su ropa interior.

Aquella forma tan sensual con la que miró a Ryo, le dieron ganas de ser él quien manejara la situación, pero siendo la primera vez que Tadayoshi iba a hacer eso, no creyó conveniente echar a perder su _iniciación_. Su lengua recorrió su tronco lentamente, haciendo estremecer a su pareja. Su mano derecha se movía de la misma forma, sensualmente, como si buscara volverlo loco.

— Okura… Hazlo… de una vez — Le suplicó, mirándolo desde arriba. Sin siquiera responderle, Tadayoshi introdujo la hombría de Ryo dentro de su boca, y comenzó a succionarla frenéticamente, rodeándola con su lengua una y otra vez. Pudo sentir los dedos de Ryo enredándose entre sus cabellos, como si quisiera marcarle el ritmo, como si quisiera dar vuelta la situación y ser él quien lo estuviera embistiendo. Al darse cuenta de esto, Tadayoshi tomó una de sus muñecas con fuerza y llevó su brazo detrás de sus espaldas, como pudo, sintiendo su erección golpeando contra su campanilla al hacerlo. Sacó la intimidad de Ryo de su boca para tomar aire. Lo miró, y sonrió, antes de volver a sus acciones.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso, o vas a tener que arreglártelas solo — Le dijo.

Su oyente rió y apoyó ambas manos sobre el tráiler.

— Perdón — Le dijo —. ¿Estás seguro que esta es la primera vez que haces algo como esto?

— Sí…

— Eres… increíble — Reconoció.

— Lo sé — Dijo el rubio, besando la punta de su virilidad

— También eres un vanidoso.

— Sé que te gusta que sea así.

Ryo volvió a bajar una de sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos.

— Sólo voy a acariciarte, ¿de acuerdo? — Le dijo, para evitar malentendidos —. Quiero que tú también me sientas.

— Créeme que lo hago — Gimió el menor, volviendo a succionar la erección del morocho.

Aún no tenían una forma de etiquetar lo que venían haciendo. ¿Qué relación tendrían ahora? ¿Serían amigos con derecho? ¿O simplemente dos personas que no tienen relación amorosa de ningún tipo pero sí se llaman mutuamente cuando tienen necesidades de descargar su estrés, en todo el sentido de la palabra? Aunque quisiera preguntárselo, Tadayoshi, simplemente, no podía. No podía detener lo que estaba haciendo. Sentir cómo la hombría de Ryo se hinchaba entre sus labios, lo estaba excitando aún más que cuando lo sintió dentro suyo, penetrándolo hasta llegar a su punto más débil.

Y Ryo, por su parte, no podía evitar sentir la satisfacción de tener a Tadayoshi de rodillas, haciéndole sexo oral, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle y que pensó que no sería capaz de hacer. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya había olvidado el lugar en el que estaban, y le rogaba a todos los dioses antiguos que nadie llegara hasta ese lugar. Deseaba que Tadayoshi estuviera así hasta el mismo final, si es que él quería.

El menor pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Ryo se tensó. Oyó un suave gemido de placer al mismo tiempo. Sus movimientos se volvieron toscos, frenéticos, violentos. Deseaba sentirlo todo de él, hasta su parte más íntima y recóndita.

— Okura… No hagas eso — Lejos de hacerle caso, el rubio pareció hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras. Ryo, sintiendo que sus piernas estaban perdiendo su fuerza poco a poco, se arrodilló en el suelo, haciendo Tadayoshi lo mismo, sin soltar el agarre sobre su erección. Aunque al principio no había querido, el morocho empezó a ser él quien lo embestía, aferrándose a sus muslos, conteniendo los gemidos de placer que no podía evitar dejar escapar de sus labios —. O… Okura… Mi amor — Ryo pensó que Tadayoshi seguiría hasta el final pero detuvo sus acciones orales cuando Ryo llegó a su clímax, manchando parte de su ropa de trabajo y la propia.

Recuperando el aliento con lentitud, se quedaron en aquella posición varios minutos. Fue Ryo quien la deshizo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Por demás excitado, le sonrió, y abrazó su cuerpo un buen rato, como si su aroma lo ayudara a recuperarse.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Mh? ¿Cuándo?

— No, nada. Olvídalo — Dijo Tadayoshi, abrazándolo él también.


End file.
